


Everybody wanna talk and talk about

by A_Michalchuck_Paige (Finalgirl_ish)



Category: Degrassi High, Degrassi Junior High
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 01:15:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30081237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finalgirl_ish/pseuds/A_Michalchuck_Paige
Summary: Joey's never been at Snake's, his friend that acts like he's 45 and responsible for his whole family, and there's a reason for that.[Based on the book 'Exit Stage Left']
Kudos: 2





	Everybody wanna talk and talk about

«My parents are going out this weekend. My cousin's had a child. And I have to study so I can't go with them.» Joey announced waltzing inside the resource center. 

Wheels gave him a high-five. «Cool!»

As usual Snake was the one to break the fantasies of parties and booze and whatever else was crossing the boys' minds. «Do you really think they'll let you stay home alone after the last time?»

Three broken lamps, a runaway cat, and a night spent in the police office come to mind.

«I'm sixteen, what are they supposed to do? Call a baby-sitter?»

«You wish a hot girl was hired only to take care of you» Wheels sneered. «Maybe that way you'd finally get some action»

Joey laughed mockingly, then sighed. «They must let me. I do have to study for that stupid test on Monday and children scream»

He would know, being the only one of them with younger siblings. Snake had an older brother, but he was a whole different story.

«Well, if you are allowed home alone, we definitely need to sleep over» Snake said, knowing the boys would agree and he’d be excused from being home for a good day at least.

«We always sleep over at Joey's, parents or not,» Wheels moved his line of sight to Lucy and the twins sitting at a table off to the right. «We need to have a party»

«And then we can say goodbye to ever seeing Joey's house again»

«My mom's not like yours, Snake» Joey didn’t even know how true his statement was. «She doesn't hate fun»

«With four children that's a given» Wheels believed his joke is hilarious. Joey did too.

«Okay, fine... If your parents do let you have the house to yourself we'll have a party»

They managed to pressure Snake into letting them do whatever idiocy they have in mind, again. That's just how they worked.

«Yeah» Wheels almost screamed, high-fiving Joey one more time.

Snake shushed them. «We're in the resource center, we shouldn't even be talking in the first place.»

«Have you ever relaxed, mom?» Joey joked, whispering.

* * *

Joey walked into his house with a winning grin on his face. Party here they come!

«How was school?» his mom asked him.

«Great, Mr Walfish was eaten by a piranha» Joey can't remember a time he replied honestly to that question. It was their thing.

«So the test's cancelled?» She investigated.

Joey clicked his tongue as a way to say no. «He's doing it from the grave.»

«You really haven't seen Connie in such a long time.»

«It's not my fault she lives so far and is ten years older than me» Joey knew what was coming. He’d have to tell Snake that he was right, and cancel the party.

«Why can't you study there? Bring your books»

«Why don't you trust me?»

Mrs Jeremiah sighed.

«It’s a family thing, all six of us should go.»

«Five and six are the same number basically, they won’t notice. They’re going to be too tired to count us anyway!»

She laughed. «The test. It’s chemistry, not math, right?»

«So, mom?»

«We’ll think of ways to leave you here. But you have to promise to get at least a 60 percent»

Joey popped the collar of his jean jacket and twirled a little. «Consider it done!»

He knew she would have been on his side. He quickly kissed his mother’s temple and went upstairs too drop his backpack off.

* * *

«Joey! Catch!» Carol shouted, throwing a slice bread at the boy who was going down the stairs.

He picked it up from the floor and threw it back to his little sister. Or at least he tried. His hands refused to properly do what he asked them most of the time.

«Don’t play with food» the youngest Jeremiah lectured them.

«Who raised you? Food’s made to be played with.»

Joey loved messing with his siblings like that.

He took a different slice of bread, one that didn’t touch the floor at least twice, and got ready to leave.

«You woke up pretty late» his mom noted.

«Actually, yesterday a huge dinosaur destroyed half of Degrassi High...»

«You’re friends with Frederick Simpson’s youngest, right?» Mr Jeremiah interrupted them.

«Uhm, yeah» Joey said, unsure. He knew Snake’s surname was Simpson, but he had no clue what his father’s name was.

With Wheels he managed to force him to tell them his mother’s name, Magda, but they couldn’t care less about his dad.

He also had no idea how they knew each other. Toronto was big and their houses were in different neighbourhoods.

«You could stay at theirs this weekend» he proposed.

«They’ll probably just say no.» Joey said, and it wasn’t a plan to have the party.

«I’ll call him after work, I’m sure he’ll understand we need this favour»

Maybe he did get the wrong Simpson family. There was no way they were going to let him stay over. They really didn’t like having anyone not related by blood in their house. Every time they had been at Snake’s house, he made sure they didn’t even get a passing glance of his parents.


End file.
